Best Left Unsaid
by TheWalkingSilence
Summary: Full sum in story. Kensi is shocked to receive a blast from the past. The sudden appearance of someone she has long forgotten brings with it it's own set of challenges, threatening not just her but her future with NCIS. Meanwhile, the case of a dead marine leads the team, and Callen, down a strangely personal road. KensixDeeks CallenxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**NCIS Special Agent Kensi Blye has always had two constants: her job, and her best friend. Her life may not have been perfect, but it was hers and she was happy with that. Until…she wasn't. It all happened so fast. It was a blast from her past that she had hoped to never see again. He came with no warning and she knew, in that moment, that nothing was ever going to be the same. She'll have to face her past mistakes—as well as her present ones—if she has any hope of coming out alive. **_

_**Meanwhile, the team is assigned the case of a dead marine captain that leads them in a surprising direction. **_

_**(KensixDeeks, CallenxOC)**_

**Chapter One: Moments in Time**

_Malibu Beach_

_Los Angeles, California_

"Good morning, Los Angeles!" The deep male voice on the other side of the radio said with way too much enthusiasm. "It's Tuesday, June 19th, and it's a comfortable 107 degrees! No rain in the forecast so grab your boards and head out to catch a w—"

Kensi Blye slammed her hand down hard on the snooze button and sat up, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Through her tinted sunglasses, she could just make out the form her partner on the shoreline. Marty Deeks was standing tall, surfboard in hand, scanning the busy water for what she could only assume to be a relatively empty spot so that he could catch a wave. The beach was booming that day and the water reflected that. There was barely a sliver of free space in the ocean, all of it taken over by likeminded citizens who had just wanted to get out of the heat.

The shoreline was taken over as well. Towels and umbrellas and kids with buckets and pails covered every inch of the sand and even still more were arriving. Tourists with cameras and beach hats littered the edges of the parking lot, snapping photos and people-watching at all the locals. It was a slightly unnerving feeling.

Kensi loved the beach. She always had; especially when the forecasted temperature was going to be in the triple digits. So when Deeks had proposed this little trip to her last night, she'd been all for it. A day off of work was rare during this time of year and even rarer with this type of weather. The heat seemed to bring out the crazy in people. Most of the time, she couldn't blame them. When it was pushing 110 degrees all she wanted to do was shoot someone, too.

Deeks had picked her up just past six—much to her dismay; but it was probably the only reason that they had gotten such a good spot. Only the most devoted surfers had been on the shores when they had arrived. Everyone else had started to filter in around ten. The real crowd had hit at noon and Deeks had left her tanning so that he could catch a few last minute moments of surfing before the water became too congested. She had grunted and groaned but he'd been talking her ear off all morning so she was grateful for a little time alone.

Kensi had been in that state between wakefulness and sleep that was so comforting but she hardly every reached when the static on the radio had changed from soothing soft rock to a loud, obnoxious announcer. She was so angry that she simply stared at the towel bunched between her pink-painted toes. Then she shifted her eyes beside her. Deeks also had a towel out and Kensi had to smile slightly at the sight of Monty, his huge dog, sprawled out and snoring softly. His pawed front leg moved every so often in what she could only assume was a running motion.

With a sigh of resentment, she shifted so that she was on her back again. Her sunglasses slipped slightly down her nose and she pushed them back up with her index finger. She made a little humming noise in the back of her throat and let her eyes fall closed. Maybe she could catch a few more minutes of tanning in before Deeks came over, wanting to do something else.

It seemed like just seconds later that she felt the cold spray of water on her face and the soft, familiar footfalls of her partner. Kensi opened her eyes and turned her head to face him, not ready to get up yet. "You're blocking the sun," was all she said.

"You're under an umbrella," came as a response after a beat of silence. There was a hint of amusement in Deeks' voice. "The sun in already blocked."

Kensi growled a little bit under her breath and moved so that she was sitting up again. She balanced herself with an arm and slid her shaded down with her free hand. Deeks was across from her, on his own towel. He had pushed Monty aside slightly and taken up the lower corner. His skin was dripping with sea water and his hair was plastered to his forehead at an odd angle. He smelled like salt and sun; the scent that Kensi had come to associate with her partner. She let herself look—just for a second—at his exposed chest before forcing her eyes back up to his.

The sight of Deeks without a shirt was enough to send any girl into heart palpitations. But for Kensi…for Kensi it was different. Which was why she kept her eyes locked on his and away from his other, tantalizing features. "Done surfing?" She asked, deciding that getting into an argument wasn't worth it because Deeks was kind of right.

She mentally fumed at that.

"Too crowded," Deeks said, reaching over for his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out a clean towel. He tossed the bag aside and ran the cloth over his face, neck, and hair. "It's too hot."

Kensi said, "It's the beach and this is Los Angeles."

"Whatever."

It was silent for a moment and then there was a happy girly scream from somewhere in the distance. Kensi tensed just the slightest bit—a knee-jerk reaction. The agent in her kick in, even when she mentally assured herself that it was nothing. She took a peek at Deeks and was a little bit upset to see that he was still relaxed and drying his face. He always seemed that way. Relaxed. It had been extremely annoying at first. Kensi was always tense, always ready for a fight. But it had somehow blossomed into one of her favorite traits of his. She couldn't turn the agent in her off. Deeks' could. But, then, he wasn't really an agent.

His sudden movement brought her out of her internal brooding. She watched him push himself to his feet and shake out his slightly drier hair. She was still sprayed with water. Deeks gave her a wicked grin and she found that she could stay mad. She hardly ever could when it came to Marty Deeks.

"Want some ice cream?" Deeks asked, jerking his thumb towards the docks. There were no actual food stands, but a bunch of food trucks loved to do business right on the pier because it was always crowded with people. He didn't wait for an answer, instead bending down to get his wallet from his backpack.

Kensi watched him walk and only looked away when he disappeared from her view. She glanced over at Monty. The dog had started awake and was looking around wildly, like he was confused. Smiling slightly, Kensi reached out a hand and pet his head. The large dog turned to stare at her and nudged at her hand with his nose. Kensi shivered at the wetness. Deeks had told her once that the wetter a dog's nose, the healthier that dog was. She didn't know if it was true—he was always telling her a bunch of bogus stories—but if it was she supposed that Monty was one happy, healthy dog.

"Hey," she mumbled softly to him, bending over to run her hand through his fur. His coat was sleek and soft. Deeks really took good care of his dog. It was kind of sweet, actually. Although Kensi would never admit that out loud. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Monty let out a whine and pressed himself closer to Kensi's hand. He slid out his tongue and licked at her fingers. Kensi wrinkled her nose but didn't pull away. It was strange to her how intelligent that Monty was. Of course, he was also a police dog, so she supposed he had to be pretty smart. But hearing it and seeing it were two very different things. He gave a low woof and sniffed loudly.

Kensi watched the dog with awe. His glassy eyes took in his surroundings, nose and ears perking up to assess for threats. Kensi realized then that Monty was just like her. He couldn't turn off the agent in him, either. It was very comforting in a strange way. "You are one strange dog," she added softly and bent to scratch behind his ear.

Deeks returned shortly after. Every aware of her best friend, Kensi knew the moment he was close. She looked up at him as he plopped down beside her, two cones in hand. One was mint and the other strawberry with chocolate sprinkles. He handed that one to Kensi. She took it gratefully and smiled. Kensi was very specific about her ice cream. It had to be in a sugar cone and it had to be the kind of strawberry that had the little chunks with actual strawberry fruit. And it wasn't complete without chocolate sprinkles; not the long-ish ones but the small circular ones that they didn't really make anymore. There was only one place that still used them and that was Barry's Berry Ice Cream. He had a food truck as well as a store on the strip.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, slipping out her tongue to take a lick.

Deeks watched her for a second, looked at her mouth, and then down to Monty. He held his cone out for the dog and he look a long slurp. Then he took his own bite.

Kensi wrinkled her nose. "You know I hate it when you do that!" She said, sticking out her foot and hitting his thigh with it.

"What?" Deeks protested, holding up his empty hand. "Monty likes it."

"It's gross. You don't know where that dog's mouth his been."

"Technically, his mouth is cleaner than mine."

Kensi looked at him open-mouthed. "Is not."

"Is too. It's a scientific fact!"

"That is not a scientific fact!"

"It is!"

...And the two were so busy arguing that both of them failed to notice the black sedan sitting in the shady area of the parking lot.

**And…hello! Hi, and welcome to my story! I really hope that you all have enjoyed it. I have HUGE plans for this story. It's set to be the first in a trilogy if it gets enough interest. It's an idea that's been in my head for a while. I just never got up the courage to post it until now. I thought, with a finale like the season 4 one, we could all use something to tide us over. :)**

**The basic summary is posted at the top, but expect more. I hope that you all decide to give this story a chance. I'll continue only if I get enough interested reviewers. ;) So please review! I would appreciate it a lot! **

_**Chapter 2 Preview: A strange phone call leaves Kensi guessing. Also, Deeks plans a surprise for his partner's birthday. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all SOOO much for the amazing response to the first chapter. Here's the second one!**_

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Mysteries**

_Marty Deeks Residence_

_Los Angeles, California_

Deeks held open the front door for Kensi and Monty as they both brushed past him, the former with stiff shoulders and the latter with a happy bound. Both were soaking wet.

"I can't believe this," Kensi hissed as she stomped into the expansive living room. She took a slow look around. She had been in Mary Deeks' home before—many times actually—and she always marveled at the size and neatness of every room. Deeks was nothing if not a clean freak. It was strange because Kensi was the exact opposite; a trait that seemed to get on her partner's nerves because whenever he was over at her place he always spent at least half his time there cleaning.

She shivered slightly in her bikini. Her skin had previously been hot from the sun but was now cold from the sudden and unexpected rain shower that had pelted the beach just half an hour before. It was still going on now. She could hear the droplets of water as they clambered against Deeks' roof. Watery sunlight peaked in from his slightly open blinds. It was the only source of light in the room. With a huff, she went over to the other side of the wall and flickered on the overhead. The room was illuminated in bright, artificial light.

She jumped slightly at the feeling of wet fur on her leg. She looked down just in time to see Monty barreling past her. He took the turn that would lead him to the kitchen and disappeared from her field of vision. She heard Deeks follow after him, muttering something about Monty's constant need for food. She heard the clanking and clattering of Deeks getting out a bowl and then tuned them out.

"I'm going to use your shower," she told Deeks as she passed the kitchen. From the corner of her eye, she saw his nod of acceptance.

Deeks' house had two bathrooms. One was on the first floor and the other was connected to the master bedroom—the one he slept in—on the second level. Kensi had showered in both, but she much preferred his over the one down stairs. Mostly because the one he used smelled like him, but also because it was larger and the water pressure a whole lot stronger. She climbed the stairs two at a time and took a sharp left to Deeks' room. His bed was made—hers never was—and the pillows were nestled at the head. A pile of sheets was stacked neatly at the foot of the bed. She knew what they were for. He always got those out when she came over. The guest bedroom was made up for whenever she stayed, but she loved to sleep with piles of blankets so Deeks' always brought down the extra.

She smiled timidly at her partner's thoughtfulness. She had always admired that about him. No matter where he was or what he was doing Deeks always went out of his way to help other people. He was always second and everyone else was first. It was sweet.

Kensi slid into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. It was a fairly large space, with a separate shower and a deep, Jacuzzi-style bathtub. While she had gone upstairs with the serious intention of taking a shower to wash all the salt from her clothing, one look at the large tub and she caved. It looked so inviting. There was no way she could deny herself the luxurious, spacious, thousand dollar bathtub. It was perfect.

She twisted the dials and tested the water to find just the right temperature. While the tub was filling, she bent over and pulled open the doors under the sink. The small space was organized into sections. Cleaning supplies were in the back, shampoo and other bath products in the front. She grabbed the extra bottles of shampoo and conditioner that Deeks kept for her as well as a tiny bag of bath beads. They'd been a present from Deeks to her for their one year partnership anniversary last year.

She dropped a few in the now full tub, tugged off her clothes. She flipped the small switch on the corner of the wall to activate the jets, dropped in two beads, and slid in. She let out a sigh of comfort and bliss as the water splashed up and over her shoulders. It was like heaven. She closed her eyes and pulled her hair into a bun with the tie on her wrist. Kensi rested her head against the back of the bathtub and let it all slip away.

The gentle rocking motions of the water on her skin lulled her mind into a sense of calm wonder. Baths had always done this to her, which was why Kensi hardly ever took them. They let her mind go to a place where she was so relaxed, so at one with the world around her, that she wouldn't have noticed a bomb going off. Which was exactly the problem.

But it was different when she was at Deeks' home. He was downstairs with Monty, his gun no doubt tucked away in the waistband of his jeans even though he was off duty.

No, Kensi Blye had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the floor down below her, Deeks' was anything but relaxed.

One foot in front of the other, he thought as he paced around the expansive area of his living room. Just put one foot in front of the other. It was something that his mother used to say to him whenever he would get worried or stressed or felt like he couldn't deal with the world. Whenever he needed help, all he had to do was pick up the phone. One foot in front of the other.

Under any normal circumstances, it would have helped to calm him. But this wasn't just any circumstance. This was Kensi Blye, his partner, his best friend, the love of his—

Well, she was just a very important person. Which was why this day needed to be so special. She hadn't brought it up, hadn't mentioned a word to him about it at all and he knew that she wouldn't because Kensi hated this day. She hated it with a fiery passion. He didn't know why and she had never offered to tell him so he mostly just left will enough alone. But not this year. No, this year was going to be different.

This year he was going to throw Kensi the best birthday party ever.

In two weeks and three days, she would be thirty-three. Deeks had two weeks and three days to plan the perfect birthday party. It would have to be something that rivaled any other party that he had ever thrown her for, any other gifts that she had ever received from anyone. Because the day wasn't only her birthday, it was the day that he was going to tell her just exactly what she meant to—

A loud banging cut off Deeks' train of thought. He came to a halt in the middle of his living room, hand instantly going for the gun the he still had in his waistband. It was a knee-jerk reaction that he blamed mostly on Kensi. He had never been so jumpy before joining NCIS.

One look out of the peep hole had him relaxing, though. He slid the gun back into its place and pulled the door open. "Nell," he said slowly.

The computer technician smiled brightly at Deeks. She was dressed in a pair of short khaki shorts and a loose fitting plaid blouse. Her hair was brushed away from her face and held back with two small butterfly barrettes that she never wore to the office but that Deeks had seen on her the few times that they'd gone to dinner outside of the office. She was holding a large notepad and a pen in one hand, her leather green purse in another.

"I brought some stuff to jot ideas down," she said, brushing past him and into the living room. She made herself right at home, plopping down on his couch and setting her stuff down on the coffee table.

Deeks' watched her for a minute. "Kensi is upstairs. Taking a bath."

Nell brushed him off with a wave of her hand. "I can be discrete." She flipped open her notepad and clicked the pen. "She'll never suspect a thing." She gave the detective a stern look. "Unless you spilled the beans already."

Deeks quickly raised his hands, palms forward, in a sign of surrender. "I haven't said anything!" He assured the slightly glaring tech. "Come on, Nell." He gave her his famous half-smile. "Do you really think I'd spoil my own idea?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Nell said with a look. She glanced down at her paper. "Now, let's talk supplies…"

* * *

Two hours later, Kensi came skipping down the steps. She felt fresh and clean, if not a bit pruned from spending so long in the bathtub. She had told herself that she would just relax for a little while. But then a little while had turned into an hour which had turned into two. Even then it had been like pulling teeth, trying to get herself out of the bath.

The beads had melted into the water, mixing their intoxicating aroma with the steady heated temperature of the bath water. Kensi didn't stand a chance.

"Deeks?" She called out as she took the last stair. She glanced around the living room. It was empty save a few papers scattered on the coffee table that she hadn't seen before.

"In the kitchen."

She frowned but padded after the sound of his voice. She rounded the corner and smiled at what she saw. "Hey, Nell," she said, approaching her friend. The smaller woman was seated at the island in the center of the kitchen, a mug of coffee clutched in between her delicate hands. She gave her a one armed hug, careful not to knock over the steaming beverage.

"Hey yourself," Nell said brightly. She sipped slowly at the drink in front of her. "Deeks' invited me over for dinner," she told, shooting a look at the detective. He was hunched over the stove, stirring something in a pot. She smiled lightly at him. "Said that you might like some female company."

Kensi shot her partner a look. "He did?" She quirked her lip up slightly.

"Oh, ha ha." Deeks said sarcastically, turning around. He was holding a wooden spoon, waving it around in the air. Little bits of liquid flung off and splattered on the floor. He hissed and groaned in protest. "Damn it!"

Nell dissolved into peals of laughter. Kensi followed shortly after. She watched with mirth as her partner bent over with a paper towel and tried to wipe up his mess.

It was shaping up to be a good night.

So good in fact, that she missed the sound of her cell phone ringing one floor up.

* * *

**So...sorry for the wait! I know that it took a while. But I just got a new job and it's been really hectic lately. Updates should be faster after this, now that I'm more acclimated. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please continue to review!**

**Next Chapter: G. Callen receives a late night visitor and Kensi begins to grow suspicious that Deeks in planning something. **


End file.
